Fruitcakes 6
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Hermione and Fred's wedding, coming back to the Weasley's, Jeremy goes to Hogwarts, and gains an enemy. Last Section! [HarryGeorge] [Oneshot] [Slash]


**Song:** Come What May by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor; Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.

**Disclaimor:** I do not own Come What May, or Harry Potter. But I do own all the stuff you do not reconise. Actually, I owe the charecter design of two of the charecters to the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho. But this is not a cross over, so they are not them.

* * *

It was a small but grand affair. Set in Neville's backyard, which he tirelessly tended to day in and day out. An almost glowing white arch was covered in soft blue and purple flowers, as their soft vines wrapped and cascaded down to the ground pooling in a tranquil sea of green. A white alter, with the trinity sign on it stood between the tresses. The aisle, between the two rows of seating was marked by silver and blue sparklers that held no flame. The whole yard had a happy mist over it, as if it was a dream. Seats were filled with people, mostly those with flaming red hair, or bushy brown. A traditional Lithuanian ceremony march started up and Fred and Alroy waited nervously in their black tux (with blue and silver ties).

Hermione came into view and Fred's breath got caught in his chest. She looked beautiful. Her dress was sheer over the shoulders, and then it was creamy white silk fabric that reached just above the ground. The dress was form sitting until it got to the waist where it flared out in the old traditional way

Once the other brides maids were out of the way, the audience saw that Hermione was being led down the aisle, not by Remus Lupin, as previously thought, but by a young man, with naturally tan skin, long black hair, held in a horse tail at the back of his neck, with bright green eyes. He had a short thinly stature, but by the way that he walked, showed that he was stronger than he looked. Each graceful step matched Hermione's perfectly and his eyes were sparkling in a strange Dumbledore like way.

Molly Weasley didn't like that her Arthur wasn't walking her down the isle, they practically raised the child. And neither was Remus. But, some young yahoo, whom she had never met before. Something was off. This was not a spiffy wedding. When they reached the end of the isle, the cleared Severus Snape stood there, waiting to make the joining ceremony.

"Who gives this woman away?" He asked, actually very curiously.

"I do," Alai replied, "Her brother." He added seeing everyone's curious stares.

He brought his hands to Hermione's veil and lifted up to plant a kiss on both cheeks then her forehead. Before lowering it back down and taking his open seat in the front row, next to Mallory.

Severus nodded to the boy and turned to his former students, Hermione, his brightest, and his apprentice, as she now only really handled background to cases. And Fred Weasley, a crazy fun loving genius. He cast a strange look at Fred's best man, a man named Alroy, but paid no heed.

"Today, we gather here to join the souls, bodies, and lives of the two that stand here before me. Through hard and the mellow, they have stood by each other and are the best of friends." Taking up a long red string he walked around the alter and stood infront of the young couple. He held the red string up to the crowd.

"This is the string of eternal love. May it guide you in your journey, and never unravel. It is my hope, that the string will stay strong and connected until the very end of your days, and there after." He tied the string delicately to the pinky of Hermione, then doing the same for Fred. Chanting words in a special tongue, the red string started to fade, before it all together disappeared. "Now and forever you are bonded. In ever love and happiness, may I present, the new couple, Mr and Mrs, Weasley-Granger." He turned back to the table and picked up a home made broom, covered in blue and silver ribbon, before placing on the ground in front of the couple. "As, many have done before you, and many after, together, you will show your strength, with the ceremonial, jumping of the broom." Hermione and Fred looked at each other nervously before taking each others hands, and jumping neatly over the broom. The crowd cheered as Severus picked up the broom and handed it to the happy couple.

Cheering continued, as family and friends watched the newly weds run down the aisle and out of Neville's backyard through the open gate. At the exit, the guests found the location of the reception, and also found a slip of where to apparate, then directions for walking. The gathering dispersed rapidly, everyone excited to party hearty.

* * *

Molly and Author Weasley walked impatiently down the street towards a cottage style house, and were in wonder by the wild mailbox (a black cauldron surrounded in a flurry of silver and blue ribbons), finally they tore themselves away from the box and made their way up the flag stone to the front door. Two cats were stretched across the steps to the door, one pitch black and the other. 

Simi cracked open his eye and squinted through the sunlight at the two new humans infront of them. Flicking his tail, Simi aroused Babette. "Yo' Babs, we've got bags on the step. Should we show them how we treat strangers?" Simi asked Babette who was now scrutinizing the older human couple. Babette was about to answer when the door was thrown open to reveal, the people-who-is-human. "Alai, two bags are here. Shall we give thems a nice welcome to our humble abode?" Simi asked the god touched.

Alai shook his head and plastered a smile onto his face.

Molly and Arthur were startled when the door was swung open, the cats were unmoved as the door nimbly swung over their heads. The man who did the opening was Hermione's "brother". He frowned for a second then smiled widely. "Hello! You must be the Weasley's. Mione' and Fred spoken so much about you, that I feel like I've known you for a long whiles." The man invited them in after that, bringing them from the cream and wooded hallway, to a dark blue carpeted room. The shiny walls caught their attention, an almost unnatural silver color was brightening up the room, with squishy arm chairs, sofas, and love seats arranged around the fire, and wider spread through the room. Giving the startling appearance of silver, purple, and blue swirls on the seating.

Molly wanted to find out about this young man. Why had he never been mentioned before, he certainly didn't look like Hermione. "So your Hermione's brother?" She asked him stiffly.

Alai nodded, "Yep, I'm the bastard child of the family." To their questioning looks he told them of his 'parentage'. "Hermione's father was married on college, they had me, and gave me up for adoption, they divorced, and he married Hermione's mum. We only found each other four years ago. Through an internet search of adoption agencies." Molly nodded understandingly, relaxing a bit, the boy must have had a harsh life.

"So, Mr?" She asked,

"Alai Atwall, but you can call me Alai." He told them kindly.

Molly nodded and asked, "So, Alai, what do you do for a living?"

Alai smiled widely, "I'm an actor, just for the shows that don't move around the country. We actually did Beauty and The Beast, a few weeks ago. I also sing at the local clubs."

Molly snorted. That was no way to bring up a proper living. The door rang and Alai roused himself from the comfortable couch to answer it. Calling to them, "All the food is out in the backyard!"

Nodded, Molly and Author let themselves out onto the backyard, their breathe never came to them as they stared in wonder at the beautiful back yard.

The party was in full swing by the time the first real dance was called. A stage was set at the opposite end of the yard as the hammocks and in front of it was a glass see through dance floor, that let you see all the wonderfully beautiful flowers underneath it (magical of course).

Alai walked to the center of the stage in black slacks and a deep green button up shirt. Smiling softly he held the microphone to lips and asked, "Could the bride and groom come to the dance floor?" Fred came onto the floor in black slacks and a blue button up shirt, followed by Hermione in a long purple skirt and white button up shirt. A song struck up and Hermione and Fred held each other, swaying to the music.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it, sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time."

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."

A fresh voice struck the air, I light soprano one and two mix. Mallory walked through the crowd that had gathered around Hermione and Fred. She was wearing a body mike, going up the back of her black shirt, braided through her hair, than was taped to the side of her cheek. The crowd parted as she made her way up to the steps of the stage.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

Standing next to Alai, she smiled and they sang together, their voices merging perfectly.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."

Mallory sang her last line alone, than their voices mingled with each other again in perfect harmony.

"It all revolves around you."

"And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide."

Alai sang, "But I love you."

And Mallory echoed, "I love you."

Alai started, "Until the end,"

Mallory echoed and finished, "Until the end of time."

Together they sang,

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."

"Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you."

Mallory sang, "I will love you."

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"

They finished the song off together, with the rest of the band (and a few of the cast from Beauty and the Beast singing in the background.

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."

As the final words were sung, the music stopped and Hermione and Fred shared a long kiss. The crowd cheered and most of them dispersed afterwards. Soon all that was left was Alai, Alroy, Mallory, Fred, Hermione, Molly, and Author.

They sat down in the living room, Hermione and Fred in one love seat, Molly and Author in another, Alai and Alroy in the last, with Mallory sitting on the armrest. After a stiff silence Author broke it, "You and your partner did a great job singing Alai." Alai and Mallory nodded their thanks.

"So, are you two together?" Molly asked, she bet they were, after all they did sing that love song together.

Alai, Alroy and Mallory shared an amused look with Hermione and Fred, before bursting out laughing. After it subsided, Alai gave a chuckle and said, "No, Mallory and I perform together in the musicals during some of my concerts. She's sixteen! I'm a thirty year old man!" Than he grinned. "Plus, I'm happily married." He grabbed hands with the man next to him.

Molly gave an almost strained smile. "I have a son that's gay as well. Haven't spoken to him in a while, I miss him a lot."

Alai's smile grew wider and Alroy spoke quietly, "He misses you too."

Molly and Author tensed and their gaze fell on Alroy. "You know our son?" Author asked, with a hopeful tint in his voice.

Alroy nodded and Molly's eyes began to water. "How is he? And Harry? How are they?" Her voice wavered sounding on the verge of tears.

"Their good. And very happy. Got married about eleven years ago. Have four kids now." Molly's knuckles were white as they gripped her husbands hand.

"Married? Four kids? Please, what are their names?" She desperately wanted to know, she had four more grandchildren. And they didn't even know her!

"Thea, Archer, and Nora are their three girls, their five," Molly gave a choked gasp, "Then their son Jeremy is ten. Actually, he's turning eleven soon." Molly let out a wail and buried her head into Author's shoulder.

"George didn't even come to his own twins wedding." Molly said, sounding shocked, and a bit angry.

"They did, you just didn't see them. The kids were here too." Hermione said with almost pity.

"They were?" Molly asked rising her head off the shoulder.

Hermione nodded, "The flower girls, and the ring bearer."

The girls and Jeremy were currently staying with Mary, the grey haired woman who had played Mrs. Pots.

"They were beautiful." Molly said, and Author nodded.

"You would be proud, Jeremy is at the top of his class." Molly nodded,

"Of course he would, he's his father's son."

"Will, will you give them a message for us?" Author asked the two.

"Of course." Alai answered, hoping their message was a good one.

"Tell them, that." She took a breath, "That we love them, and want them to come home. Or atleast talk to us. Tell them that, I'm sorry. And, that I miss them."

The room was silent until Alroy whispered, "I can't promise anything. What you did hurt them so much, that they almost stopped living. But they'll think about it." Molly and Author nodded, and everyone left, leaving Alai and Alroy to their thoughts.

* * *

It was a few months later, when an owl tapped on the window while Molly was making breakfast. She was having the family over for a late brunch. Molly had invited Alai and Alroy to join them, making sure everything was right for muggles at the house, but, they had declined. Molly opened the window and let the owl in. She swooped over to the owl perch and Molly's eyes widened at the owl she had not seen for nearly twelve years. "Author," She called urgently. Realizing she hadn't been loud enough, she called more urgent, louder, and her voice sounded almost hysterical, "Author!" 

Author, hair of mostly grey, skidded into the room as his wife's screech. Voice caught in his throat at Hedwig.

After preening herself from their stares, Hedwig held out a leg that has a letter clutched in it's talons. Molly took it, hands shaking, and Hedwig flew out the open window, clearly told not to wait for an answer.

Unrolling it the old red heads red,

_Dear Molly and Author,_

_We got a message from our good friends, the Atwalls, that you were having a big family brunch._ _And we thought, well, why not, go see the country side. And since you live in the country side, we thought we might drop by with the kids and have a bite to eat with the family. No questions out of the norm will be asked of us, and no we will not tell you where we've been. Continued correspondence will be kept through the Atwalls. See you in a few hours._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry and George_

As if in an unspoken agreement, Molly and Author pulled out five more place mats. Three hours later, the burrow was filled with screaming kids, almost all with red hair, and conversing adults. Ginny Longbottom bounced a squealing 13 month old on her knees, while her four other kids ran about. Next to her, was the pregnant Hermione, who had started to show not too long ago. Bill and Fleur's son, seven year old Bradley, was playing with Remus and Tonk's two sons and daughter. Percy was keeping a watchful eye on his daughter as she played a game of exploding snap with Charlie's daughter. Both would be starting Hogwarts in two years, and already fast friends. Kaden, Tonks and Remus's oldest was going back to Hogwarts in September for his second year. The twins, would be starting the year after that. All the noise stopped suddenly when Five figures came around the side of the house and into the backyard.

A long mane of black hair was tied back, revealing pale skin and striking green eyes. Beside him, The shaggy red hair and cornflower blue eyes were unmistakable. Around their feet were three young girls, each with the black hair and green eyes of their father, dresses in yellow sun dresses. All the girls had the same pig tails, bangs, and head bands, even their freckles were all in the same place. Infront of them stood a taller and older boy, with bright green eyes and long curly red hair. The boy watched everyone carefully, making sure his little sisters were behind him.

Hermione and Fred made their way over, Hermione a bit more slowly. "George! Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione gave them each a hug and a kiss, while Fred slapped them on the back, making Harry's glasses slip down his nose.

Crouching down she held her arms out and the three girls burst forth from behind Jeremy to hug, gently, Hermione around the belly. Jeremy made his way over to her and gave her a small hug too. Hermione waded back into the crowd and came back out a with a few children. Bradley, Erin, Udof, Kaden, Magali, Fayette, Sage, and Phoebe. Kneeling to The children's eye level she told the girls.

"This is Bradley, he's a little bit older than you three." She pulled the blond blue eyed boy up to the girls and he smiled at them shyly than ducked behind Hermione, "He's your uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's son." Grasping the small hands of Fayette and Sage, she pulled the girls near her, Brown haired and brown eyed, they looked like their father, "These two are closer to your age, this," She pulled Sage to them, "Is Sage, she's only a few days younger than you are." Sage grinned at them and, so that no one would see, made chit-chat signs with her hands as Hermione continued. "This is her little sister, Fayette, their your aunt Ginny and uncle Neville's kids." Fayette immediately hid behind her big sister, than waved her hand out.

Harry bent down and whispered something into the girls' ears. They smiled and each took the hand of one of the kids, and ran over to the pond, away from all the grown ups stares.

Hermione gave a little laugh at Jeremy's longing look for them. "Now Jeremy." She said to him, making his gaze go back to her. "These are the people your going to go to Hogwarts with," She gestured to the five still standing there. "Go on, you don't need me to introduce you." She prompted them.

Kaden took a step forward, and examined Jeremy. He didn't look like much. "I'm Kaden. I'm already at Hogwarts. Don't bother me if you need anything." Not listening to the out raged voices of his shocked public, he held himself high and walked like he owned the place into the house, bright blue was the last they saw of him.

There was silence and the adults all gathered together, leaving the kids alone, to discuss Kaden's behavior.

Magali and Pheobe wore the identical frown on their faces, and each grabbed an arm of Jeremy. Dragging him off, Udof and Erin followed. Once far away from everyone, they sat on the other side of the pond, hidden by the bushes, beneath an old oak tree.

Magali started, "I'm Magali, and don't listen to Kaden. He's just a big bully."

Pheobe followed, "That's right, all he ever does is try to push us around. I'm Pheobe."

Erin frowned at them, "He's not so bad." She said quietly, her short purple hair sticking up in every direction.

"Come on Erin, you know Kaden's a big prat." Udof told his younger twin. He had the same purple stick up hair and orange eyes as his sister did.

"He's nice sometimes." Erin continued to stand up for her older brother, but she knew it was useless.

Jeremy spoke, "Let's just forget about him. Anyone up for a game of freeze tag?" He asked. The others nodded and quickly shouted, "One, two three, not it!" Magali was the last one to say not it, and the others screamed and ran away from her. Magali began to chase Udof, her black hair streaming out behind her, she had her fathers blue eyes, but the tan skin and black hair her mother did. Pheobe and Jeremy hid behind a bush and Magali ran by them. They giggled and gave each other a high five. Pheobe had the traditional red hair, blue eyes, and freckles, and was as lanky as all the guys, you could tell, she was going to be a giant.

Archer, Thea, and Nora sat by the lack under the shade of the same Oak tree, that had spread it's branches over the pond. Fayette, Bradley, and Sage sat across from them, each eye the other group warily. Finally, Nora asked, "You guys like to play leap frog?" She asked them hesitantly. Fayette and Sage nodded rapidly, and Bradley nodded, a bit slower. Soon a straining game of leap frog was begone. Each one, trying to out jump the other.

Harry and George sat down at the table with the other adults. Hermione and Fred sat next to them on one side, and Neville and Ginny sat on the other. Across from them was Author and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his wife, an Egyptian curse breaker named Halima, Percy and his wife, Bliths, and finally, Tonks and Remus.

Remus started off awkwardly, "So, Harry, you're a father now. Of four kids no less!"

Halima nodded, "Yes, your girls are, very beautiful." Her voice was heavy with accent, but Harry had no problem understanding a complement.

"Thank you."

"So, what have you been doing for work?" Author asked the boys.

"I own an ice cream shop, soda shop, joke shop kinda thing." George said, and a few grinned.

"I'm in the music business." Harry told them. That struck Molly weirdly.

"Is that where you met the Atwalls?" She asked him.

Harry looked at her sharply but answered, "Yes, Molly, that's where we met." Molly nodded excepting the answer.

"How's life?" Bill asked.

"Oh, it's pretty good. One of our dogs just had a litter of puppies." George told him.

"Really? Now that's something." Bill answered.

George nodded and a silence was taken over the group.

* * *

A few more meetings happened before September, George and Harry slowly warmed up to the Weasley's. At one, Bill and Charlie cornered the two. 

"You're the Atwalls aren't you." Charlie told them.

"We won't tell, mum doesn't need to know yet." Bill exclaimed seeing Harry's hand sneaking towards his wand.

Harry stopped and scrutinized their faces. George put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She's going to find out soon enough. Harry got offered a job at Hogwarts. The Jeremy is going to go under Atwall." Bill and Charlie nodded and the four shared an understanding smile.

* * *

George and Harry sat in their kitchen, on the other side of the island was Molly and Author. "Alai, Alroy, why did you say you needed to see us?" Molly asked them kindly. She had been acting much happier and nicer since Harry and George came back into her life. 

"It's about Harry and George." Alai said slowly.

Molly's heart stopped cold, what if they didn't want to see them again. Were they going to drop off the face of the planet again?

"What is it? Are they hurt or something?" Molly asked almost hysterically, while Author gazed at them with a calculating look on his face.

"No their not hurt. Their fine, but they feel bad about lying to you." Alroy mumbled to them.

"Lying to us? About what?" Molly asked stiffly.

"This." Alai and Alroy picked their wands out of their pockets and Molly gasped, while Author looked at them with a look that said, I-know-what-your-up-too.

Saying the counter charm to the glamour charm, Harry and George simultaneously brought their wands up their bodies, each changing in regards to the spell. By the time the wands had reached their heads, Harry and George sat in front of them looking a bit sheepish.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Author exclaimed jumping up and down.

Harry grinned at him amused and than turned his gaze to the still shocked Molly.

"Molly?" He asked slightly.

She started to cry. "I don't care! I don't care if your Harry or George, or Alai and Alroy! You're my boys, and your back with us; that's all the counts." She came around and gathered them into the traditional Weasley, bone breaking hug.

* * *

George stood in his guise as Alroy Atwall, hugging Jeremy. The girls tackled Jeremy next, all crying. A few faces turned to watch the display both amused and with an understanding smile. 

"We don't want you to go!" The girls cried at once. He leaned over and hugged them. "I know, but I'll see you soon I promise. I'll come home on weekends I promise." Jeremy told them.

Harry had bought the shrieking shack, and had fixed it up, the family was going to live there now, as well as keeping the house in America. Everyday George would floo to the house, and then go to work.

Turning to George the girls pleaded, "Papa! Can we please ride the train! Please!" They tugged on his arms and cloths cutely. George looked thoughtful and almost considered it.

"I'm afraid only once your old enough to go to Hogwarts, you'll be able to ride the train. Now come on girls! Who wants a ride?" He asked them.

They all screamed, "I do!"

He smiled at them and put Thea on his shoulders, Archer and Nora held onto his outstretched arms, like they had done so many times. With a quick wave as Jeremy got on the train, George picked up the two girls and swerved out of the platform, making plane noises for their enjoyment.

This carried on until he got to the car, which had been shrunk and moved over. It was Harry's white and orange Nash convertible. Driving it into London he blasted the radio, playing children's music, from the girls favorite radio station.

* * *

"Jeremy Atwall." 

Jeremy made his way up and sat on the stool. Immediately a hat was put on his head, and a voice entered his mind.

_"Hello Jeremy, I was wondering when I would see you."_ The hat said.

_"Hello sorter, how are you?"_ Jeremy asked politely, as both of his parents taught him.

_"I am quite well! Thank you for asking. Now, let's see what we've got in your mind. Hm... My, you've definitely your parents in you. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, or Slytherine. Your very brave too boy. So Gryffindore would be a place to put you. So, the choice is really up to you, where would you like to go boy?"_

Jeremy thought back to Kaden, he was in Gryffindore, surprisingly. He liked snakes a lot, they were fun to talk too, but he didn't like the cold that the dungeons were suppose to be. _"I would like to be in Ravenclaw sir."_ He thought to the hat.

_"Wise choice my boy, very wise. You'd do well in Slytherine, are you sure?"_

_"Yes, too cold down there."_

The hat gave a mental chuckle and shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

_"Good bye Sorter."_ Jeremy thought to the hat.

_"Good bye lad, I should hope to speak to you another time."_ The hat said to the polite boy.

Jeremy nodded before taking off the hat and heading towards the roaring table of blue and silver, sitting down next to a blond boy, they shook hands and exchanged names, Jeremy Atwall for Lubomir Malfoy. Facing back to sorting, Jeremy waited for Magali and Pheobe to be sorted.

"Sonja Driscle."

It took a few minutes before a the hat to shout, "Ravenclaw!"

The hat was taken off by a girl with dirty blond chin cut hair, a thick graceful body, dusty freckle faced with hazel eyes. She sat down next to them, and again names were exchanged.

It was a few more names, most went to Hufflepuff, until Flitwick stumbled over a name.

"Kenhiro Kamisttoo"

A short boy with black hair, with white sunburst that stood up against gravity and brown eyes that looked almost red walked up to the hat. Before he put it on he told Flitwick.

"It's Kenjiro Kamistu." Than put it on. Only seconds later did the hat shout,

"Ravenclaw!"

Taking a seat next to Jeremy, he was surprised when Jeremy spoke to him. "Konbanwa Kamitsu-san." Kenjiro smiled at the boy and answered back, they introduced each other formally.

"Toshiro Kamitsu." Flitwick called hesitantly.

A taller boy with long red hair and kind green eyes walked to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" He took the hat off, and nearly glided to the table ignoring the whistles.

After Toshiro sat down, the boy that had talked to his cousin introduced himself, in Japanese no less. He smiled politely and softly introduced himself. The names passed until it got to the Ms.

"Wira Malfoy."

A tiny girl with white blond hair and green eyes made her way to the stool. The hat hovered above her head for a second than screamed, "Hufflepuff!" Jeremy clapped with Lubomir for his sister as she scampered over to the Hufflepuff's tables warm welcome.

Finally it reached the end of the sorting, " Magali Weasley."

The hat slipped onto the black haired girls head and was a few minutes before "Ravenclaw!"

She sat down on the other side of Jeremy, who gave her a high five.

"Pheobe Weasley." She shuffled up to the hat, having hurt her ankle a week ago, and sat on the stool, the hat lowered over her head. Jeremy and Magali both waited expectantly for the hat to shout 'Ravenclaw', their jaws dropped when the hat called out something unexpected.

"Gryffindore!"

Jeremy and Magali sat slack jawed as their friend dejectedly made her way over to the Gryffindore table. The hat was taken away and McGonagall stood up and gave a welcoming speech than sat down and clapped her hands. The table was immediately piled high with deliciously smelling food, and deliciously looking food. Jeremy and Magali ate a little, both not very hungry since their friend wasn't with them.

* * *

"Now class, my name is Professor Atwall. And, I will be teaching you Herbology, is there any questions?" Alai asked his class, first year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindore's. It was the first time they had him, it was their second week there. They shook their heads and soon class was under way, they were all in pairs, he payed special attention to Jeremy and Magali as they took notes on the fire tree that was in the pot at their work station. He dismissed the class, with their homework, a two page essay on the Fire Tree in it's most basic shape. 

Sonja, Pheobe, and Magali walked ahead of them, eagerly discussing what had happened in their classes that day. Soon they were out of sight, leaving Jeremy, Toshiro, and Kenjiro to walk back by themselves. The guys didn't mind, this had been happening often. They conversed quietly in Japanese, as they made their way to the great hall. Sitting at the end of the table, the boys continued their discussion of who would win a head on battle, Inuyasha or Legolas. This argument continued long into the night, up to their dorm rooms until each boy fell asleep.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Okay, Why can Jeremy speak Japanese? Because, his parents and himself spend every summer in Japan, thus know it. Yes this is the end, I wanted to make it longer, I wanted to add the girls going to Hogwarts, but I decided, you had enough new charcters. Personally, I hate OC's I really hope you like this, it has taken a lot fo brain power to make sure, I don't abodon this fic. Now, all I need to do tonight is update, _Untitled_ because I have been neglecting it. TTFN.

R/R!


End file.
